Danielle
by Tio-Chan
Summary: [Fatal Frame II] The details of a the lives of one of the citizens With Danielle's duty as a messanger finished, she takes her chance to relax. Meanwhile in present time, Mio and Mayu encounter a new spirit, that sends Mio on another wild goose chase. Ple
1. Chapter 1: The village Jinx

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II.   
  
Authoress Notes: Inspired by a topic on GameFAQs.com's message boards, A guy on there (at risk of getting wrong name) is doing a topic for the users in which he comes up with a ghost profile on how they died. Now I'm providing a little backstory for mine, and how the fight with Mio turns out. I'll probably do my friend Heathers as well.  
  
Summary: Chronicles the events in the life of a citizen of All Gods Village up to the time of the repentance or murder by the villagers.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: The Jinx  
  
The village had always been quiet. At least in Danielle's opinion as she moved from Kyoto in an effort to improve her life and get away from her parents. She was a little over Nineteen and All Gods Village was more than a welcome change. However she wasn't a welcome change to the daily patterns of the village. She was a short, thin red haired girl glasses rested on the tip of her nose giving her a very intelligent look, and she was intelligent but that was another matter entirely. Several freckles dotted her face from childhood years of playing in the sun which left it's mark on her pale skin. But gradually they were fading and at times she appeared to be as white as a ghost, she had green eye's and thin lips. The morning sun streamed through her window she had been offered a small home near the entrance to the Kurosawa Mansion and she had gladly accepted it. She threw the blanket over her head as she lay on her futon fighting the daily routine she had gotten acustomed too. A pale hand emerged from under the covers and grabbed her glasses placing them on her nose and looking around as everything came into focus. "Market day, perfect." She muttered to herself crawling out from under the covers straiting the futon and walking past the misquito net to the red Kimono box bending over and opening it, or at least she would have opened it. The lid stuck, a few incoherent curse words came from her neatly parted lips as she pulled on the box lid once again. This time pulling with all her strength, the lid flew off the box, she fell to the floor neatly landing on her bottom covered in her favorite black Kimono. "Perfect" She muttered to herself grabbing the rumbled garment and slinging it over her shoulders. The silk materail softly rubbing against her skin. It was a pretty Kimono made of black silk material with a golden and emerald colored dragon on the bottom grabing the bag containing her money and slipping on her shoes she walked out the door into the brillant sunlight.  
  
The villagers waved to her as she walked along the road keeping an eye on her feed her sandles klip-kloping as she tried her best to keep her balance. The villagers already thought her to be a jinx. The children played running cicles around her before running off. Once a week a man from Kyoto one of the larger cities near the villager brough the basic commodities and materials, stuff that couldn't be grown in the conditions on the village and items to make garments. Occasionly others came selling jewlery and other items which women in the larger cities loved. No one here seemed that greedy though, the women rarely acted without permission from the husbands and it was frowned on that she herself remained without a husband or any children being past the age of 18. Not that she wouldn't have enjoye the company of a man, but the idea of having children was not something that appealed to her. Her eyes fell upon the head of the Kurosawa family. His twin children following behind him in a solemn fashion, Yae and Sae were rarely seen apart and seemed to have no friends at all or at least had it not been for Itsuki and Mutsuki the Tachibana twins. Walking beside the family master was another man and a teenager just a little older then herself perhaps if he was twenty she would have been amazed. Quickening her pace she slowly stode up to the gathering crowd. If she was slow then she would miss out on all the good foods. "Good day, Kurosawa-sama." She said bowing pushing strands of red hair out of her face. "Danielle." He spoke solemnly his face expression less. "I take it your enjoying your stay in the village?" He asked as her eyes meet with the older man walking along side him. Something felt... awkward, bad karma perhaps? Although that would be something she knew about. "Yes sir." She said as she began an attempt to walk backwards and talk to the respected elder of the village at the same time, trying not to let her concentration wane. "It's nice to know that, I'm guessing your wondering who my guests are, This is Seijiro Makabe," He said gesturing to the older man "and His apprentice Ryozo Munakata(do I have that right I really need to go check on that if so I'll make it up in the next chapter)" The two bowed their head to her as she continued her backwards stirde. "Welcome to The village. I guess that's about the only thing I can say. You'll find that it's very enjoyable here. I myself moved here from Kyoto. It's so much more relaxing." She said with a smile to the two guests.  
  
Her introduction was cut short as a call of "Look Out!" Was heard and the red head fell crashing into an apple cart which sent several of the apples flying into the air several of the villagers slipped one of those happened to be carrying several pasteries which went flying into the air before landing on her. A chuckle was heard from Yae and Sae as The elder Kurosawa glared back at the two twins she couldn't help but smile. It was rare to see either one of them happy for a reason she didn't know. The guests looked upon her with bemused expressions. 'So mcuh for ending the "village Jinx" Stereotype' She thought to herself as she chuckled and rubbed the back of her head as the group before her walked on. As soon as they were gone she let her smile drop feeling embarassed and alone. "So much for first impressions."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was that? I know it's kinda short I'm not so sure about the format either. This was basically an introduction to the village jinx the subject of this which will probably turn into a series of fanfictions. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Tachibana Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II so don't sue me.  
  
Authoress notes: I relized how short this is going to be. Chances are a few more chapters on backstory of Danielle before I switch to Mio in the present time of Fatal Frame II.  
  
______________________________________________________________-  
  
Chapter 2: Itsuki  
  
She brushed the remaining crums off her Kimono and sighed adjusting her glasses on her nose. "Are you alright?" A voice came from behind and she turned a tall thin black haired boy with brown eyes. Another standing next to him almost identical except for the fact that they wore diffrent colored Kimono's. These were the Tachibana twins Itsuki and Mutsuki and what a wonderful way for them to see her. "Yes... I'm fine Itsuki-sama." She refered to the one speaking to her with the upmost respect. He looked at her sadly as if something was troubling him. She didn't like it when he was sad, Itsuki was the one in the village she found most attractive, the only one she would ever allow to take her his wife. But she doubted that would ever happen. He was from a prominent family in the village and she was less than welcome with her excess amount of bad karma she was sure of that. Nervously she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bowed to the younger twin. He smiled as did Mutsuki she was sure they got their daily amusement from her frequent accidents. "I see Kurosawa-sama has introduced you to the guests. You should thank them. They'll be taking your place." She froze her green eye's widened. "W-wh-what?"   
  
Itsuki's words troubled her. It was rare to hear him speak even rare Mutsuki, for some reasons the twins in this village kept to themselves. As though burdened with a terrible fate. None the less she had bought her suplies and returned home and weeks later she sat at her window gazing at the sky above her. Something was definately wrong here. "Taking my place? Itsuki what did you mean?" She asked herself as she rubbed her eye's softly adjusting the wired frames of her glasses. Her eye's had redened she had been troubled by a strange dream.   
  
Bath's always comforted her, lay her head back against the side of her tub as she soaked in the water. She rubbed her neck trying to relieve the tension something was troubling her and the odd behavior of the villagers towards her in the recent days was only adding to the stress. "Maybe I should just ask someone what's going on." She mumbled to herself as she fell into an uncomforatable sleep.   
  
Drums... She could hear drums. The singing of the villagers and the chiming of a staff hitting the ground. She quickly dressed herself and walked to the window the grey Kimono hanging losely off her left shoulder. The large group of chanters was lead by Elder Kurosawa, a row of veiled priests surrounding two figures clad in white Kimono's. Her eye's widened in shock as she relized who it was "Itsuki and Mutsuki!?" She whispered covering her mouth if they heard her would she be in trouble? What was going on? Itsuki wore a solemn expression Mutsuki much the same as they followed along with the group. Her door opened with a creak as she followed behind the group she had to find out what was going on.   
  
Her bare feet did their best not to make a sound as she ran through the Kurosawa mansion in an attempt to follow the group. She ran down one pathway hiding in the bushes to avoid being seen by the priests as they walked in rows on the two sided bridges. Crimson butterflys fluttered about as Itsuki and Mutsuki entered the doors first. Ducking in just as the door was about to close she gasped. Following them down a large tunnel an endless corridor of rocks filled with fear as she saw the rows of corpses bound through a small crack. The group had gone forwards but she found herself not able to move at the sight of these gruesome ornaments. "Wh-What's going on?" She cried her voice shaky and breaking as she struggled to stand and continue one hand supporting her as she moved along the wall. She triped losing her footing and falling into a small pond a few feet ahead. She struggled to stay silent listening for a sign that she had been spotted. She stood shakily frowning at her ruined grey Kimono. But somehow she thought she had greater things to worry about. Like what was going on with Itsuki and Mutsuki, why were they being taken down here? A few feet further, down a flight of stairs and she froze at the opening. The large group focused on one point. Two people in an ornate circle. The beautiful twins she had been facinated with since she had came to teh village. Mutsuki smiled at his brother knowingly and mouthed a few words of encouragement. More specifically 'Remember this is for Yae and Sae.' as Itsuki's hands slipped around his throat and she gasped covering her eyes at the sight of what was happening. She slipped and fell against the wall. She didn't care if anyone heard her as the tears whelled in her red eyes. She choked out one word:  
  
"Why?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Explainations?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame so don't sue me.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Explainations  
  
There was a clank of rock hitting the ground signaling movement. But Itsuki was the only one who heard it. He looked over to the corner as he hands slowly losened his grip on Mutsuki's neck. There wasn't a mark. As they hurled his brothers body in the abyss. He felt over come by grief and a desire to tell whoever was hiding to run that they would be killed or blames for the ritual failing.   
  
She had ran as fast as she could away from there. Out of the cave, out of the mansion, down the river banks where she proceeded to purge herself of the sickness. Nothing came of course, but bile, after the first few times her voice sobbed weakly as she rocked softly back and forth, she had just witnessed a an act of murder. Those rituals were suposed to be banned! "What's going on?" She asked herself her voice shaking weakly.  
  
The weeks went by, months passed, no one spoke to Itsuki anymore. Chistose sighed softly as she held onto her brothers hand, another market day, her brother didn't talk much anymore either. Mutsuki didn't come back that night a few months ago, she guess Itsuki missed him alot. She knew she did. Another market day, she skipped happily along clutching her brothers hand she loved watching all the other people. The other people Itsuki's age were already married but no one seemed to have any intrest in Itsuki. They respected him, he heard someone tell him, but he was a "remaining" and that meant he would be feared. Well there was that red headed girl who lived next to Yae and Sae. But she rarely ventured out of her house, and she was an outsider. Chistose didn't like outsiders.   
  
Danielle walked through the streets getting several odd glances from the villagers. They whispered things, as her ankle attempted to give out and she fell landing on her face. A few of the children laughed as they ran by and she stood up. Her skin was now solid white, what few freckles she had had faded, her glasses rested on nose as usual, her hair was now strung just over her face the rings under her eye's giving her a rather ghostly appearance. Her Kimono's once perfectly fitting no hung losely on her shoulders as she continued to walk. The folklorist and his assistant were seen with the Family Master, and she walked past them her face deathly pale. Itsuki said they were taking her place, but as what? She pondered over this her thoughts messing up her concentration on where she was going as she walked. This resulted in her walking strait into the side of a nearbye building. Several of the village children laughed as he vision cleared and she found herself staring strait into the face of The Kurosawa Family master. "Sir.. Oh I'm sorry, I guess I had just gotten lost in thought." SHe said shyly shaking her head. Several of the villagers glared, but said nothing as Itsuki walked by a look on his face that told her something was wrong. The family master said nothing as he was soon joined by the folklorist, and motioned for him to walk back towards the mansion with him. Itsuki appeared shortly after. The crowd parted and several of the village women made comments about him. Offering his hand to the red haired outsider he mouthed words quietly. Just loud enough for her to make sure of what he had said. "Come with me."  
  
They arrived at Itsuki's home as he handed a Small bell key to his younger sister and told her something that made her truly afraid. "Chistose, I'm going to lock the door, Don't open it for anyone! Understand?" His sister nodded quietly as he gripped Danielle's Wrist tightly and began to pull her towards the door to his room.  
  
She knew it..She was going to die.. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Rituals Failure?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II.  
  
Urg...Yep I feel bad..Bit of Itsuki bastardization at the beginning of this chapter, but then again if you had just watched him strangle his brother and then he locked the door to his room and told the only person with a key not to let anyone in then threw you into a table wouldn't you be scared sh*tless too? Also I've begun to incorperate the events of then and now into it, As the final days of the ritual, come into play, so does Mio's encounter with Danielle.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
She knew it...She was going to die.. At Itsuki's hands, the very one who's attention she craved was going to be the one to end her life. Just as he had done his brothers. She struggled and tried to run out of the room as Itsuki grabbed her wrist and threw her back she landed with a thud as the door clicked shut and several of the glasses on the table, fell as it flipped from the weight of the teenager who had just landed on it. "No! No! Itsuki! I'm sorry! Please don't! Please---please--please..." She beggeed to the now white haired boy, who said nothing from his position at the door. "Please don't what?" He asked his brown eye's narrowing coldly. "Please--please don't kill me! I won't tell anyone about Mutsuki please! Spare my life!" She begged as his eye's softened slightly and he knelt beside the girl. "Your in danger here you know?" He said softly brushing a few strands of red hair out of her face. "I know why my ritual failed, but they don't, and if they find out you were there then they'll blame you." He said softly she nodded in a confused fashion. "B-but the rituals were banned! You shouldn't even be doing them!" She almost yelled but the white haired teenager covered her mouth as she attempted to rise up. "Maybe not, but I was raised in this village and whatever the religeon states is what we do. Unless we want to end up dead." He said softly as though whispering. "Promise you won't tell anyone that you were there alright? It's best not to worry about it." Itsuki said softly releasing his hold on her mouth. "Itsuki..." Her voice cracked as she rose slowly resting on her elbows "I'm..sorry." She said softly, as suddenly she felt soft yet firm lips covering her own. Her first kiss...Was with exactly the one she wanted it to be with.. There was knock on the door of Itsuki's room. as he looked up confused "Itsuki it's me Yae!" He frowned as he rose to his feet, and walked towards the door. There was a soft click and the youngest of the Kurosawa twins walked into the room. She looked to Danielle who rose to her feet brushing off her Kimono. "Hello." she said softly, Danielle said nothing only bowed polietly. "Chitose has the key you know Yae." The black haired girl nodded softly as the door clicked shut once more. "But she ran and hid on me." She answered before looking to the the red head. "What's she doing here?"   
  
Itsuki frowned softly looking to the red haired outsider. "I was about to tell her something..." He frowned "She saw the ritual." Yae's eye's suddenly widened as she looked to the girl in fear. He frowned at the black haired girl "Now the question is what are you doing here?" he asked the older of the twins.  
  
"It's about your ritual. Father sent me."  
  
Itsuki turned and looked to the girl as though she were the most vile thing on the planet. "Yes Yae what is?" Somehow she felt like he already know the answer as there was a gentle proding on the roof. "It's raining." She mouthed softly to herself, it seemed strangely appropriate. "Itsuki...It failed." Yae said softly Itsuki remained silent, before turning around and walking to his desk, picking something up and staring at Danielle for a moment. "Deliver this to Ryozo Munakata." He said firmly handing her a sealed scroll, "And don't let anyone else see you. Yae, tell him to meet her at the Kiryu house, no one's there anymore, no one will expect you to be there."  
  
Mio walked down the path, her footsteps eerily loud, Mayu had managed to evade her again, how she had no clue. She felt rather pathetic, her sister, who was handicapped always seemed to outrun her. She stepped forewards eyeing the rubble that was the front of the Tachibana house wearily, before a loud bang sounded, several of the delapigated boards fell from their place one at the same time she assumed was a door, drawing the Camera Obscura into her line of vision she prepared for the worst. As ghost, emerged as she had expected, but it did not attack her, but instead froze in her place. As her line of vison greyed, and Mio once again saw the past in hazy black and white...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah I know short and it took me forever to get up...Forgive me! 


	5. Chapter 5:The gift or the punishment?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II. Clairvoyance: The ablity to see things that other people are not able too...  
  
Ryozo Munakata stared dully out the window the old house, There was very little said between himself and his sensei as he waited for the messanger to arrive in the house. Yae had informed him, without her sister being present, that he was to recieve a message from Itsuki, the messanger would arrive shortly before the sun set. So he sighed as he watched the rain fall in sheets through the window before he noticed a figure running dressed in a black kimono shielding something with the sleeve's the person's own form soaked in the oncoming storm. He ran down the stairs as the door opened.  
Danielle opened the door, her hand softly touching the edge of the closet...it was then that everything seemed to go blank on her. The grainy image presented before her, of a small girl her blue eye's wide with fear as she pointed to something lurking behind the red haired girl. "Get out now! Akane leave her alone!" Something creaked behind her, the clunking of wood hitting wood and footsteps. "Kill her.." A light voice said behind her as she turned her green eye's wide with fear, another girl stood, her eye's blank her face ghostly pale, along with another girl, her hair covering a set of what appeared to be glass eye's her skin seemed to perfect, china perhaps? either way it's stiffly jointed legs creeped along as it whispered again. "Kill her." The little girl standing next to her looked emotionlessly to the red head "I don't want to kill her." She said still steping foreward. As she did so Danielle took a step back, and another until she bumped into something a screamed.  
The girl in front of him shrieked and jerked away almost in hysterics, she looked like she had seen something but what? there was nothing there but she was backing away from something an almost terrified look in her green eye's. "Easy." He said softly to her as she began to sob softly. "Nothing's there, nothing's going to hurt you." He gestured to the area where she had been looking but her attention had suddenly turned to the staircase. "Are you the one who Kurosawa-chan said would be here?" She looked slightly confused. "Oh you mean Yae, yes, um..." She handing him and envelope with his name written on it neatly. He recognized the handwriting as Itsuki's. "It's from Itsuki?" He seemed slightly confused as she looked around. "Perhaps I Should go now?" Ryozo frowned, she was soaked and any more time out in the rain would make her deathly ill. "Stay here for a while, at least wait until the rain stops or you dry out a little." She sighed softly, perhaps getting idea that he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. "I guess."  
Nothing moved in the house, everything was still as they sat in what at one point had been the family altar room unmoving, she looked to the altar her hands clasped softly around a cup of tea. Everything in the house was outdated but it still functioned. It had been abandoned for at least ten years she asumed. "So Itsuki think's I should get out?" She nodded "But you can't see him. He rarely comes out of his room anymore." She said softly "It's best if you just left him alone." He sighed softly as looked into the reflection of his own cup. She sighed as well. "Do you...know anything about the people that lived in this house?" He looked to her slightly confused "Why?" "Because something feels...wrong..." Ryozo looked slightly confused,"Wrong?" She nodded, "ever since I was a young girl I've been able to see things that other people can't see, ghosts I guess you could say....I saw, Were there a set of twins who lived in this house?" She asked her green eye's softening, her figure outline by the lantern he had lit in the corner of the room. "Yes I think so. " She sighed softly and looked at the confused teenager "Their spirits still remain here. One lost and lonely never knowing her true sisters prescence, so she bids the commands of what seems like a doll of the girl who died. The other twin, the beacon of warning for her sisters insanity. She told me to run away...and that's what I was trying to do when you found me." He watched her green eye's intently he seemed almost fascinated with her story. "What's your name?" "Danielle." "Danielle I think you should meet with Sensei, he would be fascinated with you. If you can really see all this then perhaps you could help him." She nodded slightly. "Or perhaps he would be the one to explain things to me."  
Ryokan Kurosawa frowned slightly. One of priests stood silently at the doorway. "The mourners are causing a fuss...That girl...would she serve as a decent Kusabi?" The priest frowned slightly behind his mask, "There's more chance that she would die during the ritual, we cannot risk another failure." "You have a point, the time of repentance for Tachibana's failure is almost upon us, we must make sure our next Kusabi going to survive the ritual..." He sighed softly pressing his fingers to his temples trying to relieve the headache all of this was causing. Certainly his ritual had not been this difficult? "We will us Makabae as our Kusabi, and if his does not apease the abyss before Yae and Sae's ritual then we shall use her as our fail safe. If she fails then the ritual must be preformed early." The priest nodded before turning around towards the door. "How long should we wait?"  
  
"Seven days." 


	6. Chapter 6: Another Wild Goose chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II

Danielle looked around the area tenatively as they now sat near the fireplace in the Kiryuu house. There was nothing more that bothered her than silence. It was usually the sort of hated silence that occured when people found out about her sixth sense. Or when she had just had one of her episodes from said sixth sense. Now It was simply because as she stared at Ryozo's sensei she could think of nothing to say. Her abilities already explained, and no trace of the young childs spirit in the room, everything remained silent. "I see..." Muttered Makabae silent to himself. "Your saying that one cannot simply achieve this state unless born with some power? That there is a ghost in this house, but it will not make itself present?" She nodded. "Very well then. Perhaps another time when things have calmed down, after the festival I'll talk with you again." She nodded once again softly as he finished this statement. "Yes sir." She looked to Ryozo who was sitting in the corner "Will you show me the way out? I'm afraid that I'll get lost." She said softly and the boy rose and walked out with her.

The Rain had halted. As A matter of fact the sun was now shining as she emerged from the house breathing a sigh of relief. "Tell me, Danielle." Ryozo paused "Did you ask me to "Show you the way out because,"

"Because I was afraid that girl would attack me? Yes. Wouldn't you be?" He nodded at this returned question. "Yes actually I would be....It's getting late, You'd better get home quickly." She smiled softly at the boy who seemed to be concerned with nothing but her safety and bowed waving afterwards. "Goodbye Ryozo. Perhaps I can visit you tommorow." She added but then her heart shrunk at the relization that visiting the boy would also mean entering the Kurosawa mansion. Something the red haired girl had never been keen on doing. The house was a maze, and the Servants all had an odd Aura about them. This also told her that several people had perished in that house, and that for some reason or another many more would as well.

Elsewhere in the village, Chitose eyed her brothers room contemplating wether or not the small child should open the door or not. The bells attached to the key jingled around her wrist as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feat. It had been almost a year since Itsuki had gone off with Mutsuki and one of them had not returned. Since then her brother had isolated himself in his room. Only to start associating with that weird red haired girl that lived only a few homes down from theirs. She was an outsider, and their parents had always warned them not to get close to any outsiders. Getting close to outsiders meant that you would get hurt, because after a while they left. One way or another. Chitose frowned and then turned around stalking off. She was bored, she wanted her brother to play with her. But that probably wasn't going to happen. Itsuki never played with her, and he only spoke to her when she needed to let someone in. But she never liked letting anyone in. People scared her, for some reason. Or Perhaps she was only afraid because she couldn't truly see them and that she didn't really want anyone to come in and torment her brother. So she hid. The sound of the sliding door alerted her to an intruder in their home and she quickly darted towards the nearest closet. What if this time it really was someone that wanted to hurt her? or Itsuki?

A Shadow rounded the corner and looked through the bars into Itsuki's room alerting the boy of a precense and he quickly turned. "Danielle." He nodded in recognition.  
"Itsuki. I Took Ryozo your note. " She said softly, "And it nearly killed me." The White haired boy turned to face the window curiously, "The house that Ryozo's mentor was in, it's haunted." She answered the questions asked through his confused glance. "Severly, and she's not a friendly ghost either." She muttered. "I Think I'm gonna go home...and sleep for the next two days...or at least take a nice hot bath." She said in a sigh. Then bowing she left the white haired boy behind to ponder his next move. He had to get Yae and Sae out of this place before the ritual, as well as Danielle before the repentance, otherwise the girl from Kyoto would surely be the next Kusabi.

Danielle closed her eyes as she slipped into the warm water and sighed. She had a headache, and usually the only thing she could manage to do with these kind of stress induced headaches was to simply relax until it went away. "That's the last time I go into that house...Ever." She made this vow silents as she douced her slightly tangled red hair with hot water.

PRESENT TIME

Mio looked behind to Mayu, making sure the girl was still there. She wasn't quite sure if the girl had wandered off, she should have been frustrated, her dear sister never behaved like this usually. However she wasn't, it was clear that Mayu was sick, as she got the feeling that as long as they stayed in this village that she would get even sicker. That girl, Sae, the girl had scared her beyond all means of describing it, and she prayed silently that the ghost never made her precence known in front of her sister. In the weakened state the girl remained in, that she would not escape with her sister alive. She continued walking until she heard Mayu's voice filled with fear. "MIO! LOOK!" She pointed up to the steps leading to the house next to the Kurosawa mansion. She was never really sure who had lived there in all the documents she had read about the families of the village. Standing there was a ghost, a womans ghost, but it made no move to attack them, and it did not simply vanish either. She was a short thin young woman in a red Kimono decorated with patterns of Butterflys and Dragons and various other golden designs a large gold Obi tied around her waist. A nonexistant wind blew lose strands of hair into her face as several cuts decorated the sold white "Skin" of the female, Green eye's narrowed softly and then closed as she climbed up the stairs the folds of the silk in her Kimono looking elegant until she noticed one thing. The girls bare arm was also covered with cuts, as it twitched slightly, it looked as though the woman had been beaten to death. The womans ascent stopped as she looked downwards once more. A voice seemed to ring in her ears as she looked at the woman.

'Perhaps it really is, all my fault...Poor itsuki...'

Mio watched as the spirit vanished with this, snapping a quick photo of the woman. She then noted the soft glow of a gem again the light of her flashlight. "An Emerald?" She looked puzzled and turned around to address her sister. Except Mayu wasn't there, she turned just in time to see the door that the ghost had walked through close. "MAYU! where are you going!?" She yelled towards the door but there was no reply. Sighing softly and lifting the Camera from the black bag and into her hands she walked up the steps and through the door as well.


End file.
